


mi dulce

by alxndrlightwoods



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Raphael Santiago, BDSM, Blood Drinking, Daddy Kink, Dom Raphael Santiago, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Mild Painplay, Non-Sex Repulsed Raphael Santiago, Praise Kink, Queerplatonic Relationships, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shibari, Sub Jace Wayland, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxndrlightwoods/pseuds/alxndrlightwoods
Summary: Jace's submission is a gift that Raphael treasures.
Relationships: Raphael Santiago/Jace Wayland
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60
Collections: DL;DR: Shadowhunters Fic





	mi dulce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TobytheWise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/gifts).



> The author is aroace and really not fucking interested in any "opinions" anyone has about how they interpret Raphael's relationship with his sexual and romantic orientations. Author's personal headcanon is that Raphael is uninterested in orgasms or being touched in a sexual context but likes doing things with his partner(s) and that's a valid interpretation of his canon representation.
> 
> If you are aro, ace, or aroace and don't like this interpretation of the character, the back button is right there. No one gets to tell me how to write my own rep.

The quiet, hitching breaths of the nephilim suspended before him in ropes fills the quiet ropes. Raphael takes in the trembling of his limbs as he pulls his hand away from Jace’s spent cock. He strips the soiled leather gloves off his hands and drops them on the nearby table.

He runs careful hands over Jace’s flanks and up over his straining shoulders before wrapping a hand around the back of Jace’s neck.

“Color?” he asks.

“Green,” Jace answers after a moment of trying to get his voice to work. “Green, daddy.”

“How do you feel?”

“Good, daddy,” Jace says after another moment. Raphael watches his eyelids flutter as he tries to pull himself together.

“Good,” Raphael echoes.

“And what do we say when someone does something nice for us, mi dulce?” Raphael asks, brushing Jace’s sweat-soaked hair away from his forehead.

Jace takes a shuddering breath. “Thank you. Thank you.” The litany doesn’t stop until Raphael presses his fingers to Jace’s lips to quiet him.

“Good boy,” he murmurs, nosing at the column of Jace’s throat. “Such good manners.”

The words of praise make the golden shadowhunter whine — a desperate, needy sound that never fails to make Raphael want to tear him down to his foundations and then build him up again.

“Thank you, daddy,” Jace mouths the words against his fingers, breathed so soft that Raphael wouldn’t have heard them, without vampiric hearing.

Raphael pulls his fingers away from Jace’s lips only to replace them with his lips, scraping his fangs over Jace’s tongue when the shadowhunter presses it eagerly into his mouth.

Jace shudders under his hands as Raphael tastes him, venom turning him lax in the embrace of the ropes. He slumps, all his weight held up by the ropes suspending his arms above his head.

“Careful, mi dulce,” Raphael says, pulling back. He licks the blood off of his lips. Jace pants, open mouthed. Raphael smiles as he slips a finger into Jace’s mouth, pressing down over one of the puncture wounds he left in Jace’s tongue.

Jace keeps his mouth open obediently, letting Raphael press down on his tongue with one, then two, fingers. When Raphael pulls away to lick the blood smeared on them, Jace swallows convulsively.

“Jace,” Raphael says, and waits until Jace focuses on him before he smiles and drops to his knees.

He digs his fingers into Jace’s thigh, five dull points of pain that serve as the distraction for Raphael sinking his fangs into Jace’s skin.

His sub cries out, jerking against the ropes before forcibly stilling himself when Raphael digs his fingers harder into his skin warningly.

Raphael feeds. The taste he’d taken earlier had only whet his palette, leaving him craving more of the delicious sun-kissed blood that flows under Jace’s skin.

“So good, mi dulce,” Raphael praises, pulling back to press a kiss to the bleeding marks on Jace’s thigh. He moves drags his lips up Jace’s thigh before sinking his fangs back in.

By the time he’s satisfied with his meal, Jace’s thighs are littered with sluggishly bleeding marks. The blood is drying in smears in the shape of Raphael’s fingers.

“Th-thank you, daddy,” Jace stutters over the words, his  _ amisso _ rune not able to keep up with the sheer volume of blood Raphael took.

“You’re welcome, mi dulce,” Raphael returns, before climbing to his feet. He tilts Jace’s head up with a hand under his chin. He kisses away Jace’s small, grateful smile, swallowing his sigh the same way he swallowed Jace’s blood. He steps away to reach for the knots on the ropes.

His duties aren’t done, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with us on the [Hunter's Moon](https://discord.gg/RhZPtsd) discord server.


End file.
